


Some Kind Of Wonderful

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, just pure sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: I was listening to Grand Funk Railroad's cover of "Some Kind of Wonderful" and I thought of how perfect this song is for Dante.This song fic is the brain child of that connection. Hope ye enjoy.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Some Kind Of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> In case ya'll want to give it a listen while you read, here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eZM-rtqBfU
> 
> It's a fun song :)

Dante didn’t always have the best luck with women. His low funds, scruffy looks and overall lifestyle don’t exactly make him “boyfriend material”.

Then there was you.

**_I don't need a whole lots of money_ **

**_I don't need a big, fine car_ **

You never cared about the fact that he was low on money a lot or that his mode of transportation was an old 1970 Mustang that didn’t look the greatest. In fact, you love the old car.

“It has character. Just like you!” you’d always say.

**_I got everything that a man could want_ **

**_I got more than I could ask for_ **

**_I don't have to run around_ **

**_I don't have to stay out all night_ **

**_'Cause I got me a sweet, a sweet lovin' woman_ **

**_And she knows just how to treat me right_ **

Before meeting you, Dante would spend late nights at Love Planet and the large variety of bars alone. If a woman was in the mood for company, he’d oblige but it never really meant anything. Both parties are feeling lonely and they want to fill the void.

Now, those late nights are long gone. He now has you and has no reason to seek out company. Not when he has someone as sweet as you. Someone who truly, truly loves him.

**_Well my baby, she's all right_ **

**_Well my baby, she's clean out of sight, don't you know that_ **

**_She's_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Yes she is, she's a_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

It was clear to everyone who saw you two: the man was head over heels in love with you.

**_When I hold her in my arms_ **

**_You know, she sets my soul on fire_ **

**_Ooh, when my baby kisses me_ **

**_My heart becomes filled with desire_ **

**_When she wraps her lovin' arms around me_ **

**_It 'bout tires me out of my mind_ **

**_Yeah, when my baby kisses me chills run up and down my spine_ **

You kisses… god your kisses were like nothing he’s ever experienced before. Better than any strawberry sundae he’s ever had before. Hell, you’ve kissed him after eating a sundae before and the man practically ascended.

When you envelop him in a hug, he, without fail, always relaxes in the embrace. He’s never felt so warmed and loved; not since he was a child.

**_Well my baby, she's all right_ **

**_Uh, my baby, she's clean out of sight, don't you know that_ **

**_She's_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Yes she is, she's a_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

On occasion, the two of you dance to whatever ballad happens to play on his jukebox. Some might find such a thing to be corny but to the two of you, it’s perfect.

**_Now is there anybody got a sweet little woman like mine_ **

**_Got to be somebody, got, got a sweet little woman like mine_ **

Without a doubt, there is **no one** like you.

**_Can I get a witness_ **

**_Can I get a witness_ **

**_Can I get a witness_ **

**_Can I get a witness_ **

**_Can I get a witness_ **

**_Can I get a witness_ **

Not a day goes by that where he doesn’t think about showing you off to the world.

Just like that one song… how does it go again?

**_I'm talkin', talkin' 'bout my baby_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful (yeah)_ **

_That’s right…_ He smiles as his gaze focuses on you leaning on the jukebox. You’re some kind of wonderful. You walk over to his desk and hold out your hand with that smile he loves so much. Who is he to say no to you? He accepts the offer and you dance to, what he calls, your song.

**_Talkin' 'bout my baby_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Talkin' 'bout my baby_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

He found you. And you found him. The two of you smile at the bliss of it all.

**_I'm talkin' 'bout my baby_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful (my baby, my baby)_ **

**_I'm talkin' about my baby,_ **

**_(My baby, my baby) she's some kind of wonderful_ **

Dante pulls a rose out of thin air and places it in his mouth. You snicker before letting out a hearty laugh. God…. he loves that laugh.

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah my baby, my baby_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Talkin' 'bout my baby_ **

**_(My baby, my baby) she's some kind of wonderful_ **

You lean your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat; and he buries his nose in your hair, inhaling your comforting scent. The two of you could stay like that forever. 

You are definitely some kind of wonderful.

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **

**_She's some kind of wonderful_ **


End file.
